Tarusk
Background "My child." - Task "I can't believe you'd assume a pet. He's part of this team." - Borky Tarusk is the animal companion of Task. A perpetually wall-eyed guard drake, Tarusk only responds to commands via a magical whistle. He has bluish scales, red eyes, and a horn on its nose. The group added him to the party after defeating a small dragon cult in the town of Dragon's Den while searching for a missing girl in arc 1, Task immediately claimed ownership of him due to him being draconic. Originally, Greckles picked up the magical whistle that controlled the drake, but eventually handed it over to Task expecting a favor from him in return. Task names the drake Tarusk in Chapter 5: Where the Fault Lies. It is also revealed that he was borne of a ritual summoning. Rauul calls it an accursed beast. Helga repeatedly complains to Task that Tarusk's nails need trimming before they scratch the floor of the Sweet Dragon. Willow pet-sat Tarusk when Task disappeared during the eclipse. He protected her from an attacker and in gratitude for his girlfriend's safety, Doros took him to the pet spa where the drake got a bath, treated for mites and other parasites, and to Helga's relief had his claws trimmed. He also gained a significant amount of weight due to the pair feeding him cupcakes and other treats. Willow scolded Task for not taking better care of Tarusk, especially trimming his nails because of the danger of developing joint problems if neglected. When the group made plans to go to the opera, Task requested Vel to help Tarusk lose weight, a process she had only barely started when Task blew his whistle to request Tarusk's assistance. He chased after The Talon, where his master was being held, swimming into the ocean in pursuit. When he discovered Task was already headed back to Alivast, he turned around and swam back. This process of approximately two weeks of non-stop physical activity with a diet of seafood caused Tarusk to not only drop all the weight he had gained, but achieve a physique buffer than he had ever had in the past. He was covered in barnacles and has an octopus attached to his face, however. He is a sweet sunshine boy with a gold heart and bloody fangs. As well as great cover for Panic in a pinch.(episode 8) Even Helga likes to pet him. Although being walleyed and originally needing to be commanded via the Whistle of the scale guard, Tarusk seems to be developing mild sentience, as seen when he instinctively runs into battle and attacks enemies without being commanded. This happens to Tasks' amazement and happiness. Vel Walking Tarusk by Jack Kaiser.png |Vel Rock-Fist walking Tarusk after Task enlisted her aid to help get him in shape. Trivia * As part of The Unexpectables streaming setup on Twitch, Tarusk holds the tip cup in his mouth and will slowly swallow the bits over time. * Tarusk often coughs up random items that he has swallowed, usually related to his current activities. * When exposed to the Dog Zone in episode 15, Tarusk is transformed into a Guinea Pig. * In a pet show Tarusk got a consolation prize consisting of a "Good Boy" ribbon and a coupon for Tai Borpington's soup. * People on the street often mistake Tarusk for a dog, or compare him to one as they don't understand what he is. Task doesn't seem to mind. * Tarusk had an inflated Fugu Pufferfish in his throat for an unknown amount of time with no notable ill effect. * Monty made Tarusk buff knowing full well the community would draw bara-ized fanart of him. She cannot stop it. * It seems that recent information in episode 20, Orun's Folly, it seems that Tarusk has a burrowing speed Category:Good Boys Category:Pets